Bestfriend and Lover
by girlwithnerdyglass12
Summary: Utau had a crush on Ikuto. She decide to tell him today, Ikuto told Utau that he like American girl better than japanese girl so he will be going to U.S, continue his violin study and find his destiny mate. El and Il, Utau's bestfriend had betray her and leave Utau alone. Utau decide to suicide but than her old childhood friend, Amu, come back from the United State. Read&Review!
1. Chapter 1: Confess

**A/N: Sorry, this is my first story, so it can be really boring or really bad. Please don't hate it! **

**Read & Review!**

Chapter 1: Confess

Utau POV

I remembered the day I met Ikuto for the first time. It was the first day of middle school. When I walked through the front door of the school with the feeling of excite.

_Flashback_

_ As I walk through the door, I saw IL and El, my best friend, wave to me. "Hey! Utau, come here!" El said while hangs in on to IL. I walk through the big group of people, and then suddenly I hit somebody. "Dude! Watch where you going!" I said, while I look up, I saw a tall guy with blue hair and purple eyes. He look so handsome, it make me feel like love at first sight. "Oh, I'm so sorry. My name is Ikuto. What your name?" Ikuto said, his eyes is so beautiful, I can't stop staring at it. "It's ok, my name is Utau Hoshina" I whispered._

_End of flashback_

Ikuto and I had become friend after that day, but he didn't I had a crush on him since the day we met. I told El and IL, I love him but they just said Ikuto and I cannot be a couple. Today is the day I'll confess to him, I'm really nervous. In my thought, I keep thinking what if he said no but in my mind I keep trying to be confident so I have enough courage to do what I want.

"Ding-Dong" the door ringed. It has to be Ikuto, Utau you can do it, I said to myself. I opened the door, "Utau! It had been so long!" Ikuto reach over and hug me not too tight, I was smiling because I missed him a lot. "Ikuto, you look more like a man now!" I laughed, he was blushing and then we both sit on the couch. (After high school ended, I moved to this apartment and start working on my singing because my dream is to be a singer.) "Ikuto, I need to tell you something really important" I said.

"Really, because I need to tell you something" Ikuto said

In my mind, is he going to confess to me? So I nodded at him with a big smile.

"I need a girlfriend, a lot of girl had tried to be my girlfriend but I know that they are not like what I wanted."

"Continue!" He is going to confess to me! Yay!

"I figure out that Japanese girl is just not my type. My dad told me he will bring me to the United State so I could continue with my violin study and find myself a new girlfriend." Ikuto said with a smile.

**A/N: A cliffhanger! I just need to do that. Sorry! I know my story is really short but I'm too lazy to write a long chapter.**

**A/N: Amu will appear in the next chapter.**

**A/N: REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Japan!

**A/N: Hello, I know I didn't post any chapter lately because I was too busy with schoolwork. So this is Chapter 2! Sorry!**

**A/N: I am a Vietnamese that just came to United State for 2 years, so my grammar is horrible. If any mistakes appear in this chapter! Please don't hate me or the story! I'm VERY SORRY!**

**A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Japan!

Utau POV

"What?" I don't know what to do anymore. I love him very much, and now he just going to leave to find another girlfriend. I quickly grabbed a pillow next to me and smack it on his face (not very hard). "Ouch, what was that for?" He shouted.

"Ikuto! You are such a jerk. I had wait for this long for you to confess to me, but now you are telling me that you have to go to United State to find another girlfriend. What the crap? Do you know how much I love you? I just want to be with you forever and never let you go. I hate you Ikuto! I hate you so much!" I started to cried. Ikuto just froze like a statue.

"Utau, I never knew you had a crush on me" Ikuto mumbled.

"Shut Up! Just go home and fly to America to find your destiny love." I screamed, while shoved him to the door and kicked him out. "Utau, I'm really sorry!" Ikuto explained.

"Bye! Have a good life and don't even think of seeing me ever again." I said in a very creepy tone. I smashed the door. I ran to my bedroom, turned off the light, and started to cried. What the heck is wrong with him? I couldn't believe that he would do something like that. I felt thousands of sharp needles were stabbing into my chest. I felt that the warm spot in my heart for Ikuto had turn into a frozen heart that can't break. I felt so tired that even a giant alarm clock cannot wake me up. I had fallen asleep.

Amu POV

I cannot believe I am in Japan; I missed this place so much. I remembered the school I went to with my childhood friend, Utau Hoshina. I will visit her and surprise her today. I just got off the plane, I waited for the bus to come and take me too my parent's house. The bus arrived, I stepped up on the bus, and I saw so many people were on it. I found myself a little space next to a purple hair guy. "Excuse me, is this seat already taken?" I asked in Japanese. "No, go ahead" He replied. "Thanks" I said. "Are you from the United State?" He asked in English. "No, I am Japanese. I just came to U.S to study." I spoke in English.(This conversation is in English) "Oh" He signed. "So how is the United State?" He asked. "Normal but very cool" I said. "Why do you look so sad?" I asked, "Well," he signed, "The story began when I heard my dad announced that our family is going to the United State for me to learn violin. I felt very sad because I had to leave my best friend, Utau." "What? Utau Hoshina?" I interrupted. "Yes, you know her?" He replied. "Yes, she was my childhood friend. I'm visiting her today." I smiled. "I think you shouldn't visit her, especially today." He said. "Why?" I asked. "I'll continued with the story, Utau was my best friend for so long, but I didn't know she had a crush on me until today. She was so angry with me when I told her 'Utau, I'll go to the United State to find my true love and study violin. I don't like Japanese girl; I think American girl are better so I'm going to the U.S to find myself a new girlfriend'" Ikuto told the rest of the story to me. The only thing I wanted to do right now is stamped his head to a letter and mail it to space.

A/N: How was it? Please Review!

A/N: If I have time, I'll post chapter 3!


End file.
